The study focuses on modes of adaptation used by older persons who undertake major residential relocations on a voluntary basis. Retirees migrating to Israel and Florida are being studied to understand adaptive skills of the aged as they cope with changes in their physical and socio-cultural environments. The research design is a longitudinal one in which 250 aged persons who immigrate to Israel and 250 aged people who migrate to Florida will be interviewed prior to relocation and followed for nine months subsequent to their move. A nonrelocating control group will also be studied over time. It is hoped that the study will serve to broaden our theoretical understanding of the process of adaptation of the aged in free (non-institutional) environments and provide information about coping skills which help older persons deal with stressful envionmental demands.